The Final Goodbye
by Catalyna Christopher
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! Takes place during the final events of Final Fantasy X...... Told from Yuna's point of view.


'I know it's selfish.....but this is my story!'

She just looked at him, true sadness deep in her eyes.

_'Why? Why do things have to end like this?' _she thought, pulling her staff out, to fight the last battle she would ever fight with him.

Words couldn't describe what she felt as she embraced the truth.

She knew after this battle, it would be goodbye.........for good.

…............

The battle ended, with her and her guardians....friends reigning victorious.

Unfortunately, they would have to pay a hefty price, worth more than any of them, especially Yuna, would realize.

The oldest of her guardians.....fading away as she sent him to the farplane. She felt obligated to after he had told her not to stop the sending, even after she saw all the pyreflies gathering around him.

_Thank you, for all you've done......I will never forget your sacrifice. We learned how to defeat Sin because of you.......Spira will never forget you, I promise._

…............

The Celsius started to rise, the aeons who had all been defeated--for the last time--rising with it. Sin's head started to drop below the cloudline as the aeons started to fade away. Sin then exploded, sending a shockwave of energy throughout Spira, alerting everyone in Spira that Sin was finally—truthfully and forever--dead.

But it also signaled something else....

Because Yu Yevon was defeated.......the dreams of the fayth must fade away....

_He_ must fade away.

She looked back at him, to find him staring at his hands, which had start to become transparent.

_'No......'_ she thought, _'it can't happen this....soon......there's too much.....to say, to do! This just can't be_ _happening!'_ She shook her head rapidly, seeming as if she were trying to shake the truth from her mind.

"Yuna, I have to go," he said, his words making everybody turn to face him. She shook her head from side to side again, this time more frantic than the last. He looked at her, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand," he said, regret full-blown in his voice as he started to walk away from the others and to the edge of the craft. Her eyes followed him, along with everybody else's. "We're gonna see you again!--" Rikku shouted as he walked away from all of them.

_No.........I just know that we.......won't......see him again..........NO!!! _Yuna thought. She ran towards him, ignoring Kimahri's call of worry.

Unfortunately, as she ran to where he was, she fell through him, making all of her guardians gasp with concern. He, on the other hand, just looked down, clenching his fists.

_It's.........too late.......he's really disappearing........._Yuna thought as she lay on the surface of the Celsius, seeing the pyreflies fly through it. _I..........just can't believe it.........after all this........._

After she lay there a minute, she slowly got up, never turning to face the others or him. She just kept her gaze in front of her, and eventually spoke the words that she felt so much in her heart it pained her:

"I love you."

She never let her gaze wander, just stared straight ahead. He turned to face her, staring at her for a few seconds, unbelieving.

Then, he slowly walked towards her.........and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, unable to help it.

It was just too much, but................it was the price for what had been done.

As with anything, with every choice, a consequence.

After a few moments, he slowly moved his arms and walked in front of her, she passing through him as he walked away.

He walked toward the edge of the airship, the others waving to him, saying their various goodbyes. She never moved, not once.

He then ran, jumping over the edge.

He saw Braska......then Auron.........and finally got to his dad.

He gave his dad a high-five.

.

_**A few days later...........**_

Yuna was standing on the one of the many piers of Luca, looking out to the sea, whistling loudly (or trying to, anyway). She remembered what he had said:

"_Hey, use that if we get separated."_

She also remembered what she told him:

"_If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running, I promise."_

She was so busy with her 'whistling' that she didn't hear Lulu come up behind her.

"Yuna, it's time," she said, lingering a moment then headed to the dome. Yuna followed soon after.

She stood at the mic in the Luca dome, all of Spira's eyes on her. She faltered just a little, then...........

"Everyone.......everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Now, Sin is finally dead." That got a cheer going from the crowd, but they hushed as she continued.(They eventually got louder as she spoke.) "Now, Spira is ours again. Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today." As she finished this sentence, she looked back at her guardians, who all gave her reassuring looks and smiles, as the crowd bursted out with yells, whistles, and applause.

But she had one more thing to say..........

"Just, one more thing.........." the crowd lowered its volume a little..... "the people and the friends that we have lost," and more to herself than anybody........ "or the dreams that have faded....." and as she trailed off, remembering everything.........everything that they had went through together, she knew there was one thing she would never do.........

"Never forget them."


End file.
